Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag and reader systems operate over a wide range of radio frequencies, including low frequency (LF) applications, high frequency (HF) applications and ultra-high frequency applications (UHF). LF applications typically reside in the range from about 125 to about 148.5 kHz, HF applications typically operate at about 13.56 MHz while UHF applications typically reside in the range from about 300 MHz to about 3 GHz. The “read range” of an RFID tag is typically defined as the distance from which the RFID reader can communicate with the RFID tag. Passive LF and HF applications typically provide only very short read ranges and typically require the RFID reader to be separated from the tag by no more than about 2 centimeters to about 30 centimeters to achieve successful communication. Passive UHF applications typically allow for longer read ranges, enabling RFID tags to be located from about 2 meters to about 12 meters or more for successful communication with an RFID reader. Typically, various environmental factors can detune an RFID tag and modify the operating frequency to potentially affect the power received by the RFID tag. This affects the read range for the RFID tag. For example, RFID tags in the presence of conducting media such as metals and liquids may experience detuning due to absorption or parasitic capacitance. Detuning may also arise from the capacitance spread in the assembly process. For example, if the direct attaching process of the RFID tag to the antenna has a misalignment or an imperfect contact, parasitic capacitance may be introduced.